


Happy Birthday

by attackonhanji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Levi, M/M, Top Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonhanji/pseuds/attackonhanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's birthday, and Levi wants to give him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentorigins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silentorigins).



> wow yeah i wrote this in like 3 hours its really dumb and i havent betad it but?? i wanted a bottom levi theres not enough bottom levi so i thought for once lets do this  
> thank you for reading youre all great!!

“Marco Bodt, now he’s a ten,” Jean commented, which was met by a few mumbles of agreement from the following crowd. “What? He’s adorable, you can’t tell me that you wouldn’t.” 

The 104th trainee squad had just finished their training for today, and many were exhausted. However, Jean was still able to make snide comments about who he’d fuck, and who he wouldn’t. 

“Does someone have a crush on Marco?” Connie teased.

“N-no!” He stuttered, scratching the back of his head and blushing. “Mikasa’s way hotter, anyway! I’d do her every day of the week and twice on Sundays, she’s gorgeous.”

“Hey, Kirschtein! Shut the fuck up about my sister!”

Jean turned his head to see an angry Eren, who was clenching his fists.

“Oh, shut up, Jaegar,” he retorted, stepping closer to Eren. “We all know you wanna fuck Corporal Levi. I wonder what you like more, the shortness, or the fact that he probably has a small dick?”

A familiar voice belonging to a person that was standing behind Jean cleared their throat.

“S-sir!” Jean gasped as he turned around, before freezing on the spot. “I was just messing around, I didn’t me-”

“Shut up, trainee, I don’t care. I’m here for Eren.”

A few unknown voices in the group wolf-whistled, to which Levi ignored.

“Eren, may I talk with you?”

“Y-yes, of course, sir!” Eren attempt to respond confidently, ensuring to show the utmost amount of respect. The rest couldn’t know of what he and Levi did in secret, so he was unable to reveal how he would usually behave when he and Levi were alone. To this, Levi nodded, and beckoned for him to follow him, which Eren did, only before flipping off everyone behind him.

-

“So, Eren.” The two had ended up in Levi’s personal study, with the door locked and only a few inches of space between them. This wasn’t an unfamiliar setting, as Eren had ended up in the same study many times before, most of the time being because Levi enjoyed fucking Eren senseless, and Eren enjoyed it just as much. It was a way of relieving stress, and God knew both were dealing with an insane amount of stress, which needed to be gotten rid of, frequently. “I’m guessing you’re wondering why I invited you here,” Levi continued.

“Hm,” Eren furrowed his brow, trying to read Levi’s true intentions on his expressionless face. Usually, when the two were to have sex, Levi would send Hanji or Mike to go and retrieve Eren, who would always find Levi in the study, waiting for him. Not once had Levi personally come to seek Eren out, so there must be something wrong. “I’m not sure,” Eren continued.

“Your birthday’s tomorrow, isn’t it?” 

Eren nodded in response. 

“As a present, I wanted to allow you to do something. Tomorrow, you’ll come to my quarters after training. From there, I’ll give you anything you want, and you can do anything you want, to yourself or I.”

“Oh, Corporal, I-”

“Eren, is there anything you’ve always wanted to do with me, but never have? Tomorrow’s your chance.”

“Well, I...Um,” Eren scratched the back of his head and blushed, suddenly becoming nervous in front of one of the people he was most comfortable with. “I’ve always wanted to like...fuck you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I...It feels really good, and I wanted you to experience what it feels like because you always fuck me, but I thought, maybe...yeah.” 

Levi cringed at the awkwardness that was being emitted by Eren, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable. “If that’s your request, then okay.”

Eren looked at Levi, almost dumbfounded. “You’re actually gonna...let me...?”

“I said anything, and this is something. Tomorrow, my quarters, after training.” And with that, Levi got on his tip-toes and let his hand tangle in Eren’s hair, pulling his head down in order to kiss him deeply, his tongue invading Eren’s mouth. 

When he pulled away, both were panting, and Eren’s face was flushed. 

“Maybe you could stay for a little while longer,” Levi suggested, beckoning Eren to follow him into his bedroom.

-

Once Eren’s training was over, going to Levi’s room and knocking on the door, waiting outside until he told Eren to come in, watching Levi take his shirt off and having his chest feel like it was gonna explode, it all seemed like a blur.

“How do you want me?” Levi asked, which made Eren’s breath hitch with excitement. 

“On the bed, on your back, legs spread, p-please.”

The Corporal did as he was told, following instructions perfectly. Once he was on the bed, Eren reached into Levi’s side draw and pulled out his bandana, which was answered with a curious but cynical glare from Levi. 

“Arms up,” he tried to say with as much confidence as possible, to which when Levi did. Eren then wrapped the bandana around his wrists, restraining his arms by tying them to the bedpost. Levi’s eyes grew wide, and he watched silently as Eren placed himself between Levi’s spread legs. He had never let anyone incapacitate him like this, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous.

Eren knelt, sitting on his heels, allowing his eyes to take in the sight of the Corporal lay there, and for once, completely vulnerable. Levi was scowling, ready to pounce on the younger boy and beat the shit out of him. However, with his arms above his head, tied to the bedpost behind him, he was incapable of doing so, he instead decided to try and intimidate Eren with his eyes. 

“You look so good like this,” Eren attempted to purr in Levi’s ear, as he leaned forward, supporting his weight by placing his hands by the side of Levi’s head. Eren bent down further, beginning to nibble on his earlobe, before placing soft kisses down the side of his neck. 

“Don’t push your luck, boy,” Levi growled, breathing in sharply as Eren rolled his hips down. He tugged at his arms in an attempt to free himself, but was unsuccessful. This was all new to Levi: he was always the dominant one, someone who was always in control and enjoyed it that way. This was different and strange, and he wasn’t quite sure if he’d enjoy it as much as Eren told him he would. “This may be your birthday present, but there are lim-”, Levi stopped talking and let out a quiet sigh, as Eren began to bite and suck on the soft skin on his neck, leaving red marks that would still be there in the morning. 

“Thank you for letting me do this,” Eren murmured into Levi’s neck between bites, letting one of his hands begin stroking Levi’s arm, then moving to his chest. He pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Levi gasp. “I just wanted to show you how good you make me feel, it’s only fair.” Eren then moved his hand down, running his fingers over the Corporal’s toned, muscled-stomach, pausing at the waistband of his trousers. He tucked his thumb underneath, dragging his thumb on the soft skin, just above Levi’s crotch. “Should I?” Eren teased. 

“I don’t really care what you do, you brat.”

Eren tutted. “Hm? Well, judging by how hard you are right now, I’d say that you actually do care.” 

He then groped Levi’s dick through both his trousers and underwear, making him squirm and thrust his hips up slightly. Getting the response he wanted, Eren pulled Levi’s trousers off, tugging them down his legs, before throwing them over his shoulder. He saw Levi grimace at how he didn’t fold the clothes and put them away neatly, but there wasn’t time for that. The outline of Levi’s dick was now visible through his underwear, so Eren shuffled down, so his head was level with Levi’s crotch. He then lowered his head, taking a tentative lick along the length through the cloth, becoming more confident when Levi let out a stifled moan. Eren kept his mouth on Levi’s clothed dick, tracing the outline with his tongue, making the the Corporal shiver: he was desperate to strip himself of his underwear and grab Eren’s head, pushing his mouth onto his dick and making him suck until Levi came in his mouth, making Eren swallow his cum. Sadly, he was incapable of doing that - all he could do was watch and feel Eren drive him near insanity. 

Eren looked up at the struggling Levi, grinning when he saw his flushed face, and heard his ragged breaths. “You okay up there?”

“Fuck you,” Levi growled, the harshness in his face softening when Eren placed his hand on Levi’s now damp underwear. He began stroking Levi through the material, and when a delicious moan tumbled from the pink lips of his superior, Eren paused to pull down Levi’s underwear, which soon followed the trousers. He then lightly grasped his dick in his hand, looking up at Levi’s waiting eyes. Straddling his leg, Eren moved himself up slightly, whilst Levi’s dick was still in his hand. As he began stroking, Eren pressed his mouth against Levi’s, kissing him roughly, enjoying how Levi moaned into his mouth as he increased the speed of his hand, running his thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum over his dick. Levi bucked into Eren’s hand, the nervousness of being made vulnerable had been replaced with desperation and pure lust. 

“Eren, stop,” Levi suddenly demanded, kicking Eren out of the way. 

Eren gave Levi a concerned look, worrying he had done something wrong.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll cum. Please.” 

To Eren, this was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The Corporal was not a begging man, he rarely ever said ‘please’ or ‘thank you’, and to ask Eren to fuck him? It was music to his ears. 

“Y-yes, sir!” He stuttered, excitement running through his veins. He ripped his shirt off, before fumbling with his belt, eventually managing to undo it. He tugged his trousers off, throwing them to the floor, his underwear going with them. Eren was suddenly grateful that he had left the small bottle of lubricating oil by the side of Levi’s bed beforehand, as he picked it up, flipping the lid open and smearing some on his fingers. 

Almost instinctively, Levi raised his ass, spreading his legs slightly further. Eren paused, looking at the Corporal and narrowing his eyes. “I thought you said you haven’t bottomed before.”

“I haven’t.”

“...You sure?”

“Yes, Eren, I’m sure of my own fucking sexual history. It’s not like I’ve fucked you before and seen you position yourself, I could ask the same to you before we started this shit, you said you hadn’t bottomed before either, but, you seemed to know how to almost perfectly. Slightly suspicious, don’t you think?” Levi scowled, “I was a trainee soldier once too, Eren. You’re surrounded by hormone-filled teenage boys, what was I supposed to expect? Anyway, are you going to do something, or leave me to go flaccid?”

“Oh, right,” Eren mumbled, his mind suddenly back on the task in hand. He hated how Levi could read him so well, every little expression or act and Levi would read him like a book. Eren decided that if he could replicate how Levi fucks him, he could turn the Corporal into a shivering, whimpering mess, just like the way he always does to Eren. “You ready?” he asked, leaning down and licking up the length of Levi’s dick, enjoying the way it twitched under his tongue.

“Just get on with it, you brat,” Levi responded, his hostility returning. 

Eren followed the orders, almost teasingly rubbing his finger at Levi’s entrance, before pressing it in down to the knuckle. He waited a few seconds before thrusting in and out, going a little deeper with every thrust. He was yet to reduce Levi to a whimpering mess, but he grew harder feeling how tight and hot Levi was. With his free hand, he began stroking his own dick, his thumb rubbing over the head and the slit, making him shiver. 

Once Levi had become accustomed to just one finger, Eren added a second. This time, it was more difficult to fit in beside the first finger, but he eventually pushed it in, noticing Levi’s soft moans. 

“E-eren, you know how you like it when I’m fingering you and I press my fingers upwards?” 

Eren took the hint and pushed his fingers up, finding the spot that had made him scream Levi’s name a hundred times before, and massaged it. This made Levi arch his back, whining loudly, desperately wishing he was able to reach down and get himself off. Eren smirked, making Levi stare at him angrily, about to open his mouth to say something when Eren continued with, “shut up, you slut. It’s my birthday, so I get what I want, and what I want is to fuck you. I can’t fuck you if you’ve already came, so shut up and be patient.” 

Eren saw Levi sink back down, his cheeks glowing red. Feeling accomplished, he added a third finger, once again massaging that spot and once again, making Levi arch his back and whine desperately. 

“Eren, please.” 

With a smug smile on his face, Eren saw his opportunity. “Hm, what was that?”

Levi groaned in annoyance, both because of Eren’s remark and because Eren had paused thrusting his fingers, stilling them to a complete halt. “You know what I want, don’t get cocky with me, you fucking brat.”

This outburst earned Levi a hard slap on the thigh, which echoed around the room. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, you little slut.” Now that he had gained confidence, he had decided to change things up a bit. “Now, as you were saying?”

“Please, Eren. I want you to fuck me. Please, fuck me like a slut, your slut. Use me as your toy, I just want to feel you inside of me. Please.”

Eren groaned in satisfaction as he positioned himself between Levi’s legs. He once again flipped the lid off of the lubrication bottle, and squirted some onto his dick, shivering at the coldness. He used his hand to spread it evenly, before putting the bottle down and rubbing the of his dick head at Levi’s entrance. He waited to hear Levi’s breath hitch, before slowly pressing in. Once his dick was about halfway in, he stopped, waiting for Levi to adjust. It was difficult for Eren to control himself - Levi was so hot, so tight, and the strained look on his face made him tremble with anticipation. 

Looking up at Levi, Eren noticed the slight nod, before pulling out slightly, only to thrust back in, this time his hips touching Levi’s ass. Eren repeated this, but this time, he slowly pulled out, before jolting his hips forward and thrusting back in quickly. Levi let out a pleasure-filled yell, his hands desperately gripping the sheets.

“Eren, faster, please!” 

Eren did as he was asked, quickening his thrusts and finding a satisfactory pace, in which he was grunting with every thrust, and had Levi breathless, his head thrown back in pure enjoyment. It wasn’t long until Eren’s dick rubbed against that spot, making Levi arch his back and squeal. Pausing, Eren laughed at a panting Levi, who opened one eye to look at him, before scowling. 

Without hesitation, Eren once again picked up his previous pace, feeling his stomach tighten as he became closer to cumming. He grabbed Levi’s neglected dick with his hand, matching the pumps with his thrusts, making Levi whine loudly, thrusting upwards into Eren’s hand.  
It was only moments before Eren heard Levi’s desperate plea. “Eren, please, I’m so close, I’m gonn- Eren!” Levi yelled as he trembled, cumming all over his stomach, hands gripping the sheets.

The clenching of Levi’s ass on Eren’s dick felt amazing, and it wasn’t long until Eren let out a desperate yelp, filling Levi with his cum, before collapsing on top of him, his head falling into the crook of his neck. He took a few seconds to breathe, before reaching up and undoing the restraints on Levi’s arms, tossing them to the side of the bed. He then untangled himself from his partner, lying on his back with his eyes closed, his breath returning to normal. 

“C’mon, no sleep yet,” Levi urged, grabbing Eren’s wrist. “We need to wash, I can’t sleep while we’re both sweaty and I’m full of your cum, it’s gross.” 

Eren whined, grumbling as Levi pulled him to the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes closed and his body slack. 

“Come with me, Eren. I’ll wash you, I just want to get clean before we sleep. Please, baby?”

Whining, Eren sat up, resisting the urge to fall asleep there and then. Levi rarely used cute pet-names, so he decided to treasure this moment and do as he was asked. He got up from the bed, slowly following Levi to the bathroom, sitting on the floor as he began to run the taps, filling the bath with warm water. Once the taps were running, Levi joined him on the floor, letting Eren’s head rest on his shoulder. “That was really great,” he mumbled, reaching out and grabbing hold of Eren’s hand. 

“Mm, I enjoyed it,” Eren smiled to himself, turning his head and kissing Levi’s shoulder.

“Yeah, the noises you were making were kind of an indication of exactly that.”

“Ha, what about you with that squeal?” Eren chuckled, grinning when Levi blushed. 

“You don’t tell anyone about that, ever. I will find you, and I will end you. Anyway, come on, the bath’s ready, let’s get in.” 

The two climbed into the bath, Eren sat with his back facing Levi. Levi picked up the wash cloth, scrubbing Eren’s back clean, before washing his own chest, followed by his arms, legs and crotch.

“Turn around,” Levi demanded, which Eren did, slowly but surely. His head slumped forward slightly, his eyelids half-closed. Levi did the same to him as he did with himself, cleaning Eren in every crevice, making his soft skin smell like the expensive soap that was reserved for the higher ranks, who could afford the more luxurious things. 

Once they had washed, they both climbed out of the bath, before drying themselves. They decided to not bother with clothes, but Levi was unable to resist tidying and folding the clothes that had previously been chucked on the floor. 

“C’mere,” Eren mumbled sleepily, once they had gotten into bed. Levi shuffled towards him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him gently on the forehead. 

“Happy birthday, Eren...I love you.”

“...I love you too, Levi.”


End file.
